capoeirafighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Perereca
Perereca is a capoerista, small yet fierce. She is not one for talking and typically has nothing to say, even when addressed and spoken to several times. Though her exact age is unknown, she is very young, as suggested when Mestre Loka puts her to bed and claims to think of her as his daughter in one of her endings. Her variation of Capoeira includes feral and vicious direct attacks, bodily lunging at her opponent or catching the opponent in a flurry of sweeping kicks. Though she has little in the way of raw attack power, her speed, small size and high stamina compensate for that lack. Appearance and Character Perereca keeps her blonde hair short yet wild and ungroomed. The blue sash around her waist stands out amid her ensemble of brown and white, found in her choker, short-sleeved shirt and loose fighting trousers. She wears no jewelry or other decoration aside from the choker, and she fights barefoot and barehanded, as do most other capoeiristas in the game. She shares a strong personal relationship with Mestre Loka; though it's never stated whether Perereca trained under him, she seems to regard Loka as a father figure and enters the tournament at his urging, as he believes that she'll find opportunities to earn new friends and to grow as a fighter through the course of the tournament. Perereca's Moves List ⇦ ⇩ ⇦ + Front Punch = Tongue Twister ⇦ ⇨ + Back Punch = Special Dodge ⇩ ⇨ + Front Kick = Frog Legs ⇦ ⇨ + Front Kick = Leaping Lash ⇩ ⇨ ⇩ ⇨ + Front Kick = Hyper Combo 1 (Hyper Frog Legs) ⇩ ⇦ ⇩ ⇦ + Front Punch = Hyper Combo 2 (Hyper Tongue Twister) ⇦ ⇨ ⇦ ⇨ + Front Kick = Hyper Combo 3 (Hyper Leaping Lash) Perereca's Stage True to her apparently wild and untamed nature, Perereca fights against a backdrop of rolling, mountainous countryside while standing atop a moving bus. As often seen in rural South American regions, the top deck of the bus is laden with cargo, including luggage, three chickens and a goat. Perereca's Story Mode Plot Perereca's story begins with her mentor Mestre Loka speaking to her about his wishes to enter an upcoming fighters tournament and advises her to go with him. Though Perereca has nothing at all to say, Loka knows her well enough to understand her reservations against entering the tournament, but he urges her to overcome her qualms and join the tournament anyway, as she will find opportunities to demonstrate her mastery of capoeira and to make new friends. He also voices his intuition that a good life change awaits her if she follows him. Heeding his suggestions, she parts company with Loka and enters the tournament alone. Halfway through her progression in the tournament, Perereca alone defeats the combined might of Angoleiro and Pantera. At this point in the story, Angoleiro approaches Perereca, claiming that he knows her from somewhere and asks her name. Perereca again holds her tongue, but the old man presses on undauntedly, believing her to be the one whom he seeks and asking if he may join her and aid her through the remaining course of the tournament. Here, Perereca faces a choice: She may either accept Angoleiro's offer to join her as a companion and a fighting partner, or she may refuse his company and go forth alone. Ending — Perereca Alone Reunited with Mestre Loka after she emerges from the tournament as the victor, she returns home for some much-needed rest. A broadly smiling Loka sees her off to bed, affectionately calling her "little frog" as he expresses his fatherly feelings for her and the pride he feels with her victory, wishing her a good night. Perereca returns his well wishes with the single word "Night." Ending — Perereca and Angoleiro With the tournament's end, Perereca joins Angoleiro on a relaxing fishing trip. All the while, Angoleiro reveals how the ghost of his departed wife Rosa lent him a prophetic dream in which he would find a young woman with a savage fighting style, and that he must help her in her quest. Though he at first believed the woman in his dream to be Pantera, his defeat at Perereca's hands proved him wrong, and he had joined Perereca to correct the mistake. So here he asks Perereca's forgiveness for choosing Pantera when he should have been seeking out Perereca all along, but as usual she has no words in reply. The scene then closes with Angoleiro claiming that Rosa would have liked her. Capoeira Category:Fighters Category:Characters Category:Capoeiristas Category:Characters of unknown nationality Category:Deceased